Senhor Infinito
by SrInfinito
Summary: A historia de um heroi na perspectiva de um homem sem super poderes. Estou aberto a todas as criticas. A historia vai lentamente se desenrolando um personagem inimaginavelmente forte, inspirado no Saito e no Dr. Manhattan.


Meus sinceros cumprimentos a Dr. Manhattan e ao Saito por terem inspirado a ideia do Senhor Infinito.

Após acordar Adamo olhou a tv não passava nada interessante, terminou de beber seu café em um só gole, pegou a mochila em cima do sofá e saiu apressado para não se atrasar novamente. Seu chefe estava cada vez menos compreensivo com seus constantes atrasos, mas o que ele podia fazer se odiava ir ao trabalho, seu corpo não sentia motivação alguma para levantar cedo e pegar o ônibus no horário. Chegou seu ônibus, lotado como sempre, entrou pensando em pedir demissão, mas após ser empurrado por uma senhora rapidamente mudou os pensamentos.

\- Essa cidade de merda que é tão moderna em alguns sentidos mas não disponibiliza ônibus que prestam. Pensou.

As pessoas suavam pois o ar condicionado não funcionava, ele foi se esgueirando entre as pessoas, pensando em quão bom seria ter dinheiro para um carro, pensou em ir de bicicleta no outro dia, detestava o empurra empurra continuo no ônibus com capacidade lotada, começou a cantar mentalmente alguma musica que problematizava a situação que viviam as pessoas da sua região, para em uma última investida se esgueirar entre mais alguns desconhecidos, entre empurrões e pedidos de licença conseguiu sair do ônibus.

Escorando as mãos no joelho deu uma profunda inspirada, enquanto o ônibus fechava as portas e pessoas corriam. Quando saiu da posição, agora já fitava o prédio que iria passar o resto do dia, novamente preso aos pensamentos do quanto odiava aquele trabalho. Recobrou a consciência do mundo ao seu redor, olhando para pessoas correndo em desespero, carros buzinando, seguiu caminhando normalmente, quando ouviu um barulho gigantesco, algo comparado a explosão de uma bomba, ou a destruição de um prédio, olhou para trás encarando uma criatura a alguns kilometros de distância. Era algo gigante e grotesco, devia ter mais de 50 metros pois passava e muito da altura dos prédios. Como não falaram nada na tv? Pensou de imediato, e antes que continuasse na sua própria narrativa do pensar, foi trazido a realidade por uma nova explosão, dessa vez vendo aquela coisa esfacelar um prédio e dar um uivo tão alto que fez o alarme de alguns carros dispararem.

Por impulso saiu correndo em direção ao escritório, a nuvem de fumaça dos prédios destruídos já chegava ali por perto. Entrou no hall do prédio, que estava vazio, os elevadores parados e aparentemente sem luz. Pensou em subir de escadas, para tentar entender com alguém o que estava acontecendo. Subiu rapidamente os oito lances de escadas, com uma leve falta de ar, abriu as portas corta incêndio, para ver o escritório da seguradora em que trabalhava, apenas com luzes de emergência ligadas, a porta de vidro escancarada, pois o sistema de controle aparentemente não funcionaria sem luz. Entrou correndo escritório a dentro, a tempo de ver quase toda a equipe falando no telefone enlouquecidamente, bom aparentemente os geradores estavam ligados. Imaginou de imediato que ligavam para seus parentes ou algo do tipo, pois chegando perto da sua mesa, viu até mesmo seu chefe ao telefone, papéis voavam, a gritaria era intensa, chegou a sua mesa, largou a mochila, seu chefe o notou de longe, e fez sinal para que Raul sentasse. Ele sentou lentamente sem entender o que ocorria, se inclinando para a mesa do lado perguntando a seu colega se ele sabia algo do negócio gigantesco que destruía prédios inteiros a alguns kilometros. Seu amigo colocou o telefone no mudo e falou rapidamente, como que querendo voltar logo ao trabalho.

\- O Roberto quadruplicou a comissão, estamos vendendo seguro feito água, e não estamos sequer dando conta de atender todo mundo, acho que eu mesmo já fechei 12 e cheguei não tem uma hora, tudo graças aquele monstrão lá fora, a única recomendação é não aceitar seguros empresariais e usar sempre aquele contrato que não tem a cláusula de ressarcimento integral, o A-i55j.

Após concluir a explicação, tirou o telefone do mudo e continuou a confirmação de dados cadastrais no telefone. Adamo, não entendeu direito o que estava havendo mas se até seu amigo estava fechando tantos seguros resolveu tentar.

Cerca de duas horas e muitos contratos de seguro concluídos, Adamo continuava atendendo sem parar, desligava a chamada anotando alguns dados importantes, encaminhava o contrato por e-mail, já atendendo e fechando um novo. As pessoas estavam desesperadas. Ele também estava, mas com essa comissão prometida poderia pedir a demissão tranquilamente no próximo mês. O barulho do animal estava cada vez mais perto e isso o deixava apreensivo e de coração acelerado, mas afinal não tinha muito o que perder, o carro ele havia vendido e morava de aluguel. Pensou na televisão que ainda pagava e começou a passear errante por alguns pensamentos, foi interrompido por um cutucão de seu chefe. Estava atrás de Adamo, parado e de braços cruzados.

\- Então, já lhe falaram a respeito da comissão, eu espero. Desculpa não ter vindo conversar com você antes mas você estava atrasado como sempre.

\- Eu me atrasei alguns dias e tenho que ouvir isso? Ainda mais com um monstro gigantesco do lado de fora do prédio? Pensou em dizer, mas antes que elaborasse a frase de uma forma elegante seu chefe continuou.

\- Eu quero que você tire o telefone do ocupado agora e continue atendendo, hoje é o dia mais importante de nossas carreiras!

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, colocou o telefone no gancho e já tocou de imediato. Respondeu o alô proferido pela pessoa na outra linha com a frase padrão da seguradora.

\- Seguradora Boa vida, onde sua vida e de seus bens importa para nós em que...

Mas antes de terminar a apresentação, Adamo foi brutalmente interrompido por uma nova explosão, que dessa vez não foi apenas ouvida, pois também sentiram um leve chacoalhar do prédio, todos que estavam ali se levantaram, alguns berravam e outros se escondiam embaixo das mesas.

Um homem de roupa vermelha, capacete protetor e um extintor nas costas, entrou correndo e sem apresentações ordenou que evacuássemos o prédio, sob viseis protestos do meu gerente que esbraveja palavrões contra o bombeiro. Agora já preocupados com as próprias vidas a equipe saiu em disparada da sala. Adamo ainda meio alheio a tudo aquilo ouvia a voz no telefone desesperadamente implorar por atendimento. Ele, sempre muito atencioso, dessa vez não conseguiu ser, tirou o headset pegou sua mochila e deixou o cliente falando com o ar, para acompanhar os colegas que saiam em disparada do prédio.

Ao pisar na rua o sol brilhava, mas a fumaça de incêndios ou da queda de varios edifícios criava a sensação de estarem vivendo em nuvens de fumaça cinza. Na rua apenas alguns poucos corriam para longe, isso incluía todos os colegas de Adamo, que como ele, até poucos minutos atrás ainda trabalhavam. Ele se demorou olhando e encarando aquela criatura gigantesca, embora a fumaça fosse espessa era possível observar alguns detalhes do monstro, parecia ter a cabeça de um lobo adaptada a um corpo humanoide e todo recoberto em pelos. Ele ficou estático encarando aquela coisa enfurecida destruindo a cidade, pensou varias vezes se tratar de um sonho, afinal aquilo não fazia o mínimo sentido. Então sentiu o início de uma das coisas mais estranhas que tinha sentido até então, uma voz em sua cabeça, conversando com ele, mas era de uma forma diferente pois ele sentia que aquela voz não pertencia a ele.

\- Não temam.

Ao olhar em volta procurando quem falava, conseguiu perceber seus colegas que ainda estavam pelas redondezas também estarem atônitos. Adamo gritou com um de seus colegas.

\- Você também ouviu isso? Ele o encarou com uma cara assustada.

\- Caramba achei que eu tava ficando louco. Disse seu colega.

\- Não tá não eu também ouvi, mas...

E antes que Raul pudesse continuar a voz novamente irrompeu seus pensamentos.

\- Eu sou real, me chamo senhor infinito, eu estou aqui, fui obrigado a salvar vocês, entendam não é que não queira me importar, é porque não consigo me importar com vocês, tão pequenos e insignificantes, não estou tentando ser rude só especificando os fatos, essa experiência de laboratório também é insignificante, esperem onde estão, vou resolver tudo.

E tudo se calou novamente, Adamo e seu colega se encaravam.

\- Ouviu também né? Me diz que não to ficando louco. Falou seu colega.

\- Se você for louco eu também sou. Completou Adamo.

Voltaram a encarar aquela experiência, como o Senhor infinito chamou o monstro, permanecendo estáticos por alguns minutos. Até que uma bola de luz, inicialmente pequena, fica na frente do monstro, essa bola então se expande e uma luz muito forte faz tudo brilhar, Raul e seu amigo tiveram que cobrir os olhos, era muita luz para seus olhos, embora a curiosidade os devorasse por dentro, nem mesmo o melhor óculos de sol ofereceria a proteção adequada contra aquele brilho. Então a voz volta a ecoar em suas mentes, todos calaram, inclusive o lobo humanoide que agora encarava aquele ser gigantesco tão brilhoso quanto o sol.

\- O que fizeram contigo meu irmão, vou acabar agora mesmo com teu sofrimento, não podes intervir dessa forma na vida dos humanos, assim como eles também não podem intervir assim na sua vida. Como que em uma troca justa deixei você se vingar destes que lhe aprisionaram nessa carcaça de animal morto. Eles profanam as criações da terra, você já os fez pagar mais que o necessário pelo sofrimento que passaste e por este motivo vou lhe dar a última chance, saia agora ou morrerá.


End file.
